


The Exercise Habits of the Wild Supersoldier

by FrenchKey



Series: CapIM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Steve is a massive troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: 'As if Sam didn't already feel human enough.'





	The Exercise Habits of the Wild Supersoldier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 10: Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970258) by [cap_ironman_community_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_community_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_community_mod). 



> This is my entry for round 10 of the CapIM-tinyreversebang. Go and give the artist of the amazing piece I used for inspiration some love. The art is gorgeous!

Sam peered through the window that overlooked the Avengers gym and blinked. He then lifted his hands to rub his eyes. When that failed to change the scene before him, he pinched himself. At that point he had to admit that he was awake. 

 

Steve was stretched out on the floor in the middle of the gym, holding himself in the plank position. He couldn’t have been there long, Sam figured, since he hadn’t even broken a sweat yet. Nothing about that was unusual. Steve tended to exercise. He even sometimes used the gym instead of hijacking unsuspecting citizens’ running routes and making them feel inadequate. The scene became unusual when you took in the fact that Tony was perched cross legged on Steve’s back, reading a magazine and eating a bag of chips. The two of them appeared to be holding a conversation. As if Sam didn’t already feel human enough. 

 

***

 

‘Mr Wilson has exited the corridor, Sir,’ JARVIS said.

 

Tony dropped his magazine and stretched, absently running his free hand through Steve’s hair.

 

‘Thanks, J,’ he replied. ‘Think we’ve made him jealous enough yet?’ he asked Steve.

 

Steve grunted. ‘Probably.’

 

‘You’re a massive troll, you know that, Cap? No one will ever believe me though.’

 

Steve arched his back, dropping Tony to the floor and flipped himself round so that he was boxing Tony in with his arms. 

 

‘It’ll just have to be our secret then, won’t it?’ he muttered and leaned down to steal a kiss.


End file.
